Love Island
by atWrestlingLexi
Summary: 8 people arrive on a dessert island for a reality show. How will the strangers take to each other, And will they make bonds that last even after the show has ended! john cena/mickie james randy orton/maria kanellis Alex riley/kelly blank miz/ eve torres
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a new idea im trying out :P let me know if you like it**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Summary: 8 people arrive on a dessert island for a reality show. How will the strangers take to each other, And will they make bonds that last even after the show has ended<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>WARNING!: STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES THROUGH OUT<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in front of the island the group of young adults were gathered around the table enjoying there first night on the so called love island. The island was rigged with camera's recording footage for the reality TV show they were on.<p>

As the wine and beer flowed amongst the group one of the eldest spoke up "why don't we go around the table and get to no each other a little better" the male spoke.

The youngest man went first "erm, I'm Alex, Alex Riley, im 24 and im a chef in a restaurant"

"Eve Torres" the women said simply "24 and im a bar maid"

"john Cena, 26, personal trainer"

"Kelly blank, 22, model"

"maria kanellis, 23, fashion designer"

"mickie James, 24, lawyer"

"mike mizanin, 26, I own my own chain of bars"

"and im randy orton, 25, gynaecologist"

John sipped his beer looking at the man "so you like touch pussy's for a living" he asked

"nicely put" the youngest of the group Kelly said with a roll of her eyes

"well, he's right" Randy said with a shrug "I've been examining a few girls when they've hit on me, that's been awkward"

"i bet that was"

* * *

><p>It was soon dark apart from the lights of the house the house mates were staying in "im going for a walk" mickie said<p>

"what?" John said

"im goi-"

"yeah I heard you! You cant!"

"um, why not?"

"it's dark" John said, genuinely concerned for the young women's safety

"im pretty sure they wouldn't put us on an island where there are animals that could mall us" mickie said walked past the table and out the gate down the steps on to the sand

"just be safe" John said grabbing a lantern and going after the young women

Eve stood up "think ill start clearing some of these empty bottles up" she said taking some into her hand

"yeah ill help" mike said smiling at her slightly helping clear away

Mike and eve went into the kitchen that was outside the house but covered by a verandah "where do you think these go?" eve asked putting the bottles and cans on the side

mike was opening and closing cupboard doors "trying to figure that out"

eve looked away "how about this box that says cans and bottles disposal"

mike chuckled "yeah that'll work"

eve opened the lid and started putting the bottles into it "so, how many bars do you own?"

"erm, about 7"

"how do you cope with them all?" eve asked with a chuckle taking the bottles off mike

"i have managers for each one that do a good job running them" mike said with a soft smile

"do you have to say that because your on TV and they'll see this?"

mike laughed "no seriously there really good at running them, they make my job easier"

* * *

><p>Kelly was sat with one leg up "anyone else cold?" Kelly asked<p>

"it is a bit breezy" maria said sipping her glass of wine "im fine though"

Alex handed Kelly his hoodie Kelly looked at him "take it" Alex said softly "im fine"

Kelly took it "thank you" she said sweetly putting it on, it was massive on her she smiled slightly at him as he smiled slightly back

"wonder where mickie and John have gotten to" maria said

"you um, you wanna take a walk to try and find them?" randy asked

maria nodded "ok" she said softly standing up randy stood up and made his way towards the gate with maria trailing he held the gate open for her "thank you" she said sweetly and the two walked off into the darkness in search of there other two island mates

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know! it sucks but! Had the idea and since a couple of my stories are coming to an end decided to through this one out there**_

_**Do you like it?**_

"_**/ If I get a lot of interest ill continue it if not, then probably wont see another chapter**_

_**alert**_

_**favourite**_

_**and review like always :P thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning mickie was sun bathing in her bikini on a sun lounger by the pool.

John sat on the one next to her in his shorts.

Mickie looked at him "hi" she said

"hey" john said curling up one corner of his mouth the cameras caught john scanning mickie's body with his eyes "so, you work out?"

"no, why?" Mickie said turning her head back to him

"just wondered" John said with his head back and his eyes closed "look like you do"

"oh so you've had a good look then" mickie chuckled

John smiled "i might have"

mickie chuckled as she stood up

"oh so your leaving soon as I get here" John said opening one eye

"can watch me walk away cant you" mickie flirted with John

"i may just do that" John flirted back and sure enough John watched as mickie walked away

John found mickie attractive there was no doubt about that but he was hoping to get mickie on his own again to get to know her abit better.

* * *

><p>Mickie sat on her bed "hey" maria said who was on her bed next to hers<p>

"can I ask you a question?"

"sure" maria said turning to the women more

"do you like have your own fashion line or something?"

"i never expected that question" maria said with a chuckle

mickie chuckled also "what question did you expect?"

"i dunno, John related"

"john?" mickie questioned confused

"yeah, you two are like constantly flirting"

"we're just, we're not even friends I know nothing about him"

"so strangers that flirt" mickie and maria laughed

"ok back to the fashion" mickie said

"not really a lot to explain I just draw designs for a living"

"so like in an office"

"yeah" maria nodded "it's cool because it's what ive always wanted to do, dream come true"

Mickie smiled and nodded

* * *

><p>Mike and eve were sat on the beach side by side looking out to sea eve was running her fingers through the sand "eve" mike said eve looked at him and mike's lips crashed onto hers eve looked in his eyes when he pulled back slowly "did I over step the mark"<p>

"no" eve whispered

Mike leaned back in and kissed her again eve put a hand on her neck as they kissed.

* * *

><p>Kelly was walking along the beach with Alex and randy "yanno what would be cool?" Alex said<p>

"what?" randy asked

"if we caught our own fish, then cook um, bet they'd be amazing"

"and how do you plan on catching the fish?" Kelly asked with a chuckle

randy picked up a long stick "we could go tribal" he tried to say seriously but a smile broke on to his lips

"are you serious?" Kelly asked raising her eyebrows

"think about it, sharpen the end of the this thing and try to catch fish, hey, if we don't catch anything it doesn't matter we had fun trying"

"you find it fun to kill things?" Kelly asked

"well he does kill crabs for a living" Alex said

Kelly laughed "oh I get it, crabs fish, the crabs you catch through sex, aah that's quite funny"

"thanks" Alex chuckled, he was surprised someone laughed at his jokes normally no one found him funny

"im up for it" Kelly said "i think it'll give us a chance to bond"

Alex nodded "suppose, they would make a nice meal and I guess we don't have any other way to catch them, let's do it"

"we should probably get the other's then" Kelly said

Maria walked up "alright cave man" maria chuckled looking at randy

"there's a story why im holding this rather large stick" randy said

"care to share"

"it's my spear"

Maria looked at Kelly and Alex before looking at randy "are you serious?"

randy nodded "totally"

"i think you've been in the sun to long"

randy chuckled "here me out, we thought it would be nice to have fish for dinner we caught ourselves and we're gonna go old school and spear them"

"oh" maria said "i sore something like that on TV, looked fun" maria nodded

* * *

><p>Mean while back at the house John sat down at the kitchen table where mickie was sat "where is everyone?"<p>

"out walking on the beach I think" mickie said

John looked around "what would you call this?" John asked "i wouldn't call it a house because it's literally a room with beds then a few doors to showers and toilets but its to big to be called a hut"

"i think your over thinking it" mickie chuckled

"humour me"

Mickie took a deep breathe "ok, erm, I don't think it has a name" mickie looked at John "i just call it the bedroom, that's all it really is"

"suppose" John said "so, besides being 24 and a lawyer, what else is there to Mickie James" John said

"what do you mean?" she asked

"tell me about yourself"

"why would you want to know?" mickie asked slightly flirting

"im stuck on an island with you, I think I'd like to know the basics"

"the basics being?"

John went to talk but them being shouted by randy brought there attention to him


	3. Chapter 3

"this is wrong" John said folding his arms "these are innocent creatures, it's in humane"

"oh fuck off" mickie said looking at him "mister moral man"

"excuse me?" John said raising his eyebrows

"you heard" mickie said going off with the girls, the boy's said they could catch more than the girls so the girls were going the other side of the island to try to prove them wrong.

* * *

><p>"you have really shocked me" eve said to Kelly as she de-gutted a fish<p>

Kelly chuckled "why?"

"i thought you'd be all wimpy about this sort of thing"

Kelly shrugged "most people think that because im blonde"

eve looked at her

"oh don't worry im not offended or anything you thinking that" Kelly smiled "i like proving people wrong"

maria dropped another fish into the bucket for them to prepare for cooking "im getting the hang of this"

mickie came back and put another in the bucket

"i think we should do these then stop, otherwise we'll have fish over load" eve said

"let's go see how the boys are doing, im sure you'd like a brake from fish guts" Maria chuckled

"yeah, I think I picked the wrong job" Kelly chuckled standing up

"i thought you were a vegetarian" mickie said

"no, I just don't like killing animals"

"doesn't that make you a vegetarian" mickie asked picking one of the buckets up and starting to walk

"i don't like killing the animals my self"

"oooh" mickie said when it finally clicked in her mind what Kelly was meaning

"not bad for 20 minutes huh?" eve said carrying the bucket of guts and eyes

maria looked at her "i bet the guys haven't even started yet"

"oh defiantly" Kelly said

"being all cocky thinking they can catch enough 5 minutes before they cook it"

* * *

><p>The boys were sat on the beach strategizing about how they were gonna tackle this<p>

"well I think we all agree we have to beat the girls" randy said the boys nodded in agreement

John glanced away then snapped his head back to the direction he was looking, he mouth opened slightly as he watched mickie walk towards him, it was like it went in slow motion, she looked so sexy to John in her bikini

"give up already" Alex called out snapping John out his trance

"dinner, we just kicked your ass at this by the looks of it" Kelly said putting the bucket down looking in the boys empty ones

"yeah well we were just relaxing, there's no rush if you can catch enough that quick im sure we'll do just fine" randy said

"prove it" maria said sitting down with the girls following suit

"fine then we will" randy said standing up

"go for it"

"i am"

"good"

Kelly interrupted when randy went to talk "oh my god just go" she shouted Alex chuckled at the girl as he walked away with the boys

"your on our side remember" randy said "and i don't care how hot she is" randy said jerking over his shoulder towards the blonde

"yeah pay attention" John said putting in his word

"says the guy that cant stop go half an hour with at least not staring at mickie for 5 minutes"

mike looked down trying not to laugh

"well at least I have the balls to show im attracted to someone and not hide the fact im making out with one of them behind everyone's back" John said before turning his head to mike "huh mike"

"i have no clue what your talking"

"yeah, course you dont" John said "maybe when we win eve will give you a well done snog in the trees" John said before going off into the sea with a victory smirk on his lips

Randy and Alex were looking at mike wanting answers "oh look fish" mike said picking up a spear and running into the water

"can you believe them?" randy said

"oh like you don't look at maria, yeah, ive seen you" Alex said before walking into the water also

* * *

><p><strong><em>are you liking this?<em>**

**_what do you want to see happen?_**

**_if you could answer those questions in your review it would be apreciate :P thanks_**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls were laughing as the boys ran around in the sea trying to catch fish John sore mickie heading back towards the house he snook away without anyone noticing as mickie got to her bed in the house John came up the steps by the table "hey" he said softly

Mickie looked over her shoulder "oh, hi" she smiled slightly

"so, um, what about mike and eve huh?"

Mickie nodded "cant believe you told people though"

John shrugged "like no one new something was going on anyways"

"i suppose" she said sitting on the end of her bed pulling a t-shirt on

"you ok?" John asked sitting next to her

Mickie looked at him as he turned to look at him "i just, miss home a little bit that's all"

"anyone in particular, parents, brother, sister... boyfriend?"

"not the people, the place"

"so, parents house, brother's house, sister's house... the house you share with your boyfriend?"

"wanna no a lot about my boyfriend don't you" mickie smiled softly towards the man

"so there is a boyfriend?" John asked

"no, no boyfriend" mickie said

John looked down as he tried to suppress his smile "this is where I'd ask you out to the fancy restaurant I know" mickie chuckled looking down at her hands in her lap "instead ill just have to ask you to join me on a walk around the island later"

mickie nodded blushing slightly "ok" she said softly looking down

"are you blushing?" John asked softly

Mickie looked away "no"

"yeah you are" John smiled

"shut up" mickie said shoving him playfully in the arm but John put his hand on her neck and pecked her lips softly mickie couldn't keep the smile off her even though she tried hard not to "im, im gonna go back now" she said softly before standing up and walking away glancing back every so often

* * *

><p>"look just admit your shit and let us help you" Kelly said as the boy's sat down tired out and soaked<p>

"no" Alex said

"why not?" maria chuckled

"it's a pride thing" randy said looking at her "men are met to bring home the food, and that shouldn't change because we're on this island"

"well get over your pride because mama brought home the bacon" maria said with a smirk towards randy

"show off"

"nooo, it's called not being crap at catching fish"

"ha ha ha" randy said sarcastically to the women

* * *

><p>Mickie was sat on maria's bed with the girls "so why mike?" Kelly asked painting her toe nails<p>

"why not mike? He's sweet"

maria nodded "that is true" mickie looked at her and nodded along with her

eve shrugged "it just happened, glad it did though"

John then came inside and rubbed the back of his head "you, um, wanna go now? Or, another time?"

mickie nodded "now's good" mickie smiled to the girls "see you later" she whispered before climbing off the bed and walking away with John

"what's going on there then?" Kelly said

Alex came in "hey ladies" he said before getting into his bed

"you going to bed?" maria asked

"um, yeah but it's cool, I can sleep through anything" Alex said softly laying on his looking at the girls

"you talk to John right?"

"kinda hard not to" Alex chuckled

"does he mention mickie at all?"

"you joking he never shuts up about her" randy said coming doors as well

"stupid rain" mike said closing the shutter doors over before smiling at eve and kissing her

maria chuckled "mickie and John are out in that"

"oh so he finally got the balls and asked her for that romantic walk he been saying he would ask her on"

the girls screeched

Alex sat up "ok that I cant sleep through" he said with a small smile


End file.
